Crush/Transcript
Crush *Author Hazuki **Love Robin, Editor ---- Ron: Rufus? Rufus? Here, boy! Kim: Hey, Ron! Ron: Ssh, Rufus has gone missing. Kim: Maybe he's hibernating. Ron: Not likely, Kim. It's Spirit Week. If the little guy missed it, he'd be crushed. Rufus! Ho-hey-hey! Ho-ho! Rufus! Rufus: [Yawns] Kim: A naked mole rat. Ron, ever think about getting a normal pet? Ron: Like what? Kim: Something not naked. Rufus: [Blows raspberry] Ron: Never be normal! That's the Ron Stoppable motto. Kim? KP? [Spanish accent] Kim Pos-see-blay? Ron: Oh, Josh Mankey. Rufus: [Retches] Mankey! ---- 'Sequence plays' Ron: Amp down, Kim. Someone might think you're crushing on Mankey. Rufus: Pah, Mankey! Ron: Huh? Kim? Josh: What's this say to you? Kim: Oh, it's, it's, er, you know. I mean, yeah, totally… Josh: Hey, you're Kim Possible. You were on the news last week, saved some ambassador or something? Kim: Um, yeah, I, uh… Josh: That was cool. Kim: [giggling] Yeah. Heh, heh. Thanks. Heh, heh. Bye! Heh, heh. ---- [Bell rings] Kim: I can't even form a sentence around Josh. How am I gonna ask him to Friday's dance? Ron: Ask Mankey? I don't know, Kim, don't you think he might feel awkward… with us? Kim: Us? Ron: Well, we always go together. Kim: Yeah, but that as, you know, friends. And this time, I was thinking about lining up a, you know… Ron: An enemy? Kim: A date! Ron: A date, right. Date, like, uh… dating. Date in a date-like kind of way. Uh-huh, I can do that. The date thing. Kim: Great. So, who are you going to ask? Ron: For me to get a date? Who am I not gonna ask? [Kimmunicator beeps] Kim: Hey, Wade, what up? Wade: Meet me at your locker. ---- Wade: You will not believe how many hits we're getting on this site. Everyone wants your help. Ron: Mrs. Giltmore needs someone to feed her cats. For a week. Kim: Eurgh! Seven days, eight cats. Ron: One litter box. I know your website says you can do anything, but you have to draw the line. Hey, long distance. Tokyo! I love the French. Wade: That one's an emergency. I'll stream the security cam. Drakken: [on screen] Ha-ha! Kim: Whoa, rewind and freeze, Wade. Kim: Dr. Drakken. Ron: Our arch enemy. Well, your arch enemy. I don't think he knows my name. Kim: Come on, Ron, let's jet. Ron: Oh, yeah! Going to Tokyo on a school night. How are we gonna get there? Kim: I'll phone a friend. ---- Ron: Ooh-hoo-hoo, sweet ride. Kim: Thanks for the lift, Britina. Britina: Kim, duh, it's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago show. Kim: Oh, the backstage fire was no big. Britina: For you, maybe. Must be so awesome not to be afraid of anything. Kim: Fearless, I am not. Ron: Oh, come on! I've seen you wrestle a shark with your bare hands. Britina: Yeah, what could scare you? Kim: His name's Josh Mankey. Britina: Ooh! Crush story. Kim: I feel so ridiculous around him. Britina: Just go for it. What's the worst thing that could happen? Ron: So, Britina, as a pop superstar, I'll bet you miss out on stuff like school dances with, you know, normal, average guys? Britina: True. Ron: Friday. Dance. You. Me. Average guy. Britina: No. [Buzzer Sounds] Ron: See? Was that so hard? Kim: Only to watch. ---- Yoshiko: Thank you for coming, Kim Possible. I am Yoshiko, translator for Nakasumi-san. Ron: You know, I'm looking for a lucky someone to go to a dance with me. Yoshiko: Er, Nakasumi-san says he's very flattered, but given the current crisis, he feels it'd be inappropriate to go to the dance. Ron: No! Ew, no! I mean… Kim: So, what's the sitch? Yoshiko: They have taken over our entire factory. The workers are trapped inside. Kim: How many? Yoshiko: Two. Ron: Hundred? Yoshiko: No, just two. This is the most automated factory in the world. [Sirens wail] ---- Ron: Wait up! … Aaargh! Kim: Ron, stop playing around! Ron: Okay, I'm going … Ohh! Are you kidding me?! Kim: Very funny. Ron: The third time's the charm. Kim: '''What's Drakken doing in a video game factory? '''Ron: Duh! Do you know what this factory makes? Kim: Video games? Ron: '''The Z Boy. Only the fastest graphics system ever. '''Kim: So? Video games. Ron: It's not even coming out back home until Christmas. It's the must-have gift of the holiday season. [Gasps] Drakken's gonna steal Christmas. Kim: Ron, I know my arch foe. Drakken wants to take over the world. Ron: He wants to steal Christmas! Kim: Take over the world! Ron: Steal Christmas. Kim: Take over the world. Ron: Steal Christmas. Kim: Take over the world. Ron: Steal Christmas. Kim: Ssh! Fine, whatever. Ron: Kim, Drakken's in the house. Is this really the time to fix your make-up? Kim: I see the hostages. [Gasps] Oh, no! Ron: What?! Kim: Thought I saw a zit. False alarm. Okay, I'll free the hostages, you take this. Jack it into the video. Ron: You mean I'm…? Kim: The distraction. Ron: Oh, always the distraction. Computer: Konnichiwa … Konnichiwa … Konnichiwa. Drakken: Cartoons make my eyes itch. Can't you switch that thing off?! … Put some greasy elbow into it! Shego: Dr. Drakken? Drakken: Aaargh! Shego! Never sneak up on me like that. Shego: I wasn't sneaking. Drakken: Ninjas make more noise than you, Shego. Quit it! Ron: Whassup! Naked Mole Rat TV is on the air! Drakken: That voice. Shego: It's Kim Possible's dopey sidekick. Drakken: I can never remember his name. Ron: It's Ron Stoppable coming to you totally live. Broadcasting from… wouldn't you like to know? Yes, evil doers, it's the Rufus and Ron Show. Rufus: [Blows raspberry] Ron: Aaargh! Drakken: You're canceled. [Cackles] Kim: Ron! Shego: Kim Possible! Drakken: I remember. So, Kim Possible, you think to thwart my plan? Shego: Don't stop to tell her the plan. Drakken: I'll handle this, Shego. Shego: All I know is, every time you stop to blab about your big plan, she wins. Drakken: Oh, right. Shego: Let's go! Drakken: [Cackles evilly] Ron: Quick, where's our helicopter? Kim: We don't have one. Ron: Ooh, too bad. ---- Kim's Dad: I do not believe it. That Dr. Drakken fellow stole a factory. Seems two employees were rescued by world-famous teen hero… Hey, Kim Possible. Nice work, honey. Kim: Sure, until I let Drakken get away. I've gotta figure out his plan before he tries to take over the world. Oh, then there's the Josh thing. Kim's Dad: Josh? Another mad scientist bent on world conquest? Kim: So not. Josh is this guy I wanna take to the dance. Kim's Dad: Oh. Don't you and your friend Ronald usually go to school functions together? Kim: Yeah, but Ron's a friend and Josh is a hottie. Kim's Dad: [Clears throat] I wouldn't just give up without a fight. With Drakken, I mean. Better get back on that case tout de suite. And Kimmy, let's not talk about hotties at breakfast any more. Kim's Mom: Who's a hottie? Kim's Dad: We are not talking about it. Kim: Josh Mankey. Ah! Tweebs: Ooh. [Chanting] Kim's got a boyfriend! … Kim's got a boyfriend! Kim: Don't make me hurt you. Kim's Mom: Eat your cereal, boys. … So, this Josh is cute? Kim: He's golden, mom. Kim's Mom: Golden? That's good, right? Kim's Dad: Well, I prefer it over hottie. Kim: Josh is so cool and smart and really talented and kinda quiet. Jim: [Burps] Kim: Excuse you! Jim: Wanna know what I think? Kim: No. Jim: Send an anonymous e-mail. Kim: I couldn't do that. Tim: Yes, you can. They, like, route it through Sweden or some place and it can't be traced. Kim's Dad: Hmm. Your principal's been getting anonymous e-mails from Sweden. Tweebs: Er…, gotta go! Kim's Mo'm: Kimmy, telling a boy you like him is like getting into a really cold pool. Deep breath, then take the plunge. ---- [''Bell rings] '''Kim: Before this day is over, I am going to ask Josh to the dance. Ron: And I'm gonna ask… somebody. Kim: Your standards are so high. Ron: Flexibility is key, Kim. Kim: Good luck. Ron: Don't need it. Kim's Mom: Kim's head Deep breath, then take the plunge. [Bell rings] Kim: [Sighs] ---- Ron: Hi, I'm Ron Stop… Ow! ---- Kim: Josh'll come through that door any minute and I'll just spit it out. Ron: This arm is going to the dance on Friday. Who wants to be on it? … How about this arm? ---- Kim: Deep breath, then take the plunge. Here goes. Bonnie: Hi, Kim. Kim: Bonnie. Bonnie: Don't mind if I watch, do you? Kim: Watch what? Bonnie: You. Josh. It's so obvious that you're crushing on him. Kim: It is not. Bonnie: Oh, yeah? Gonna ask him to the dance? Kim: Why? Bonnie: I think it's great. Kim: Really? Bonnie: Totally. I get to see you crash and burn. Kim: Maybe he'll say yes. Bonnie: Maybe, but he said no to girls much higher on the food chain than you. Kim: Well, I'm gonna ask him anyway. Bonnie: Go for it. Kim: I will. After practice. ---- [Techno music.] Ron: Attention, girls! It is I, Ron Stoppable. Contrary to popular belief, am not dating Kim Possible, which is good news for you, Josh Mankey. Josh: Hey. Kim: Oh, no. Ron: There is a rare hole in my social calendar for this Friday. Please note. I am a bon-diggidy dancer. Thank you. [All giggle.] Kim: OK, everybody, doghouse pyramid. [Communicator beeps.] Ron: Kim, it's for you! Kim: Ohh! Ohh! Whoaaaaa! Girls: Kim! Wade: Hot tip from the Nakasumi heist. Can you cut practice? Kim: I'd rather be anywhere but here. ---- Rufus: [Whimpers] Ron: I told you to bring a jacket, Rufus. Naked and snow just don't mix. Kim: OK, let's recap what we know. Ron: Check. Subject... Joshua Wendell Mankey. Kim: I meant about Drakken's alpine lair. Ron: Oh, yeah, I got enough. Kim: Wait, his middle name is Wendell? Ron: It could be. Kim: You've obviously done your research. Ron: I will show you the rest of report is completely factual. Kim: Gossip you've heard around school? Ron: Moving on. Mankey has rejected invitations to the Spirit Week dance from the following: Courtney Luke, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Putin, Julia Roberts - no relation -, and of course, Bonnie Rockwaller. No current photo was available. Kim: Josh spiked Bonnie? Ron: And Bonnie spiked me, as did Courtney, Maria, Natasha and Julia. Heinrich: OK, kids, we're here. Kim: Thanks for the lift, Heinrich. Heinrich: Oh, Kim, you silly. It's the least I could do after you saved our village from that avalanche last year. Kim: No big. Ron: So, Heinrich, got any teenage daughters who might wanna go to an American dance party? Heinrich: Nein! Ron: Nine? One's plenty. Or maybe two. Heinrich: Nein means no! Ron: Hey, wait a minute! I helped with that avalanche! Kim: You started it. Come on. Ron: Right behind ya! Argh! Rufus: [Chuckles] Ron: Not a word. ---- Kim: Talk to me, Wade. Wade: This is unquestionably Drakken's latest lair. I've hacked into the security system, but it's tight. Oh, can't shut down the sensor beams. But I could use the frequency so you can see 'em. Kim: Please and thank you. ---- Ron: Hey, this isn't so hard. Ron: Whoaaaaa! ---- Kim: So, Ron, we can't touch the red beams. Ron? Ron: Hey, hey! Ron: Whoaaaa! Ron: Hey, hey! Ron: Whoaaa! [Ron and Kim sigh.] Rufus: Ooh! Uh-oh! [Alarm sounds.] Ron: Aaaargh! ---- Kim: I have never been captured that fast. This was almost as embarrassing as cheerleading practice, Ron. Ron: Embarrassing? Perhaps, but it did get us inside the bad man's lair. Shego: Don't mind me, I just wanna watch. ---- Ron: Um, can one of you guys give us a boost? Ron+'Rufus': Kim! Ron: Back off. Back off, goons, cos I'm packing! Henchman: Lip gloss? Ron: Er, yes, lip gloss. [All laugh.] Kim: Ron, open it and hold your breath! Ron: Exhales'' What is this stuff? ---- Wade's Mom: Wade, I wish you'd stop taking your father's dirty socks. Wade: Mom, I need those! Wade's Mom: For what? Wade: They're integral to my top-secret stink formula! ---- Kim: [Gasps] Shego: Ooh, sorry, no prize for second place. Kim: Ron! Lip gloss me! Shego: Eurgh, that stinks! Ron: Boo-yah! Kim: Nice work, boys. Now, where's...? Drakken: Ah, my teenaged foe and the buffoon. Ron: Well, this buffoon knows your secret plan. You wanna steal Christmas! Drakken: Not even close. Kim: So, this is a take-over-the-world thing, Ron! Drakken: Watch, as this state-of-the-art assembly line becomes the ultimate robo-warrior! Robot: Konnichiwa. Ron: That'd be so cool if it wasn't gonna hurt us. Ron: Don't freak out, Kim! Kim: I'm not. Ron: Well, that makes one of us. Kim: Wade, we're up against a giant robot warrior. Wade: Which used to be a robot assembly line. According to this schematics, Nakasumi san installed an override module. Rufus: Huh? Robot: Konnichiwa. Drakken: [Cackles evilly] Robot: Konnichiwa. Drakken: Why did she have to be a cheerleader? If she was on the debate team, I'd have vaporised her by now! Robot: Konnichiwa. Drakken: She's gone. It's impossible! Ron: Actually, it's possible. Kim Possible. But that's a common mistake. Robot: Konnichiwa. Ron: Hey, hey, I'm only the distraction! Kim: Where is that override thingy? Ron: Get off my back! Kim: Yes! Kim: Good luck, Wade. ---- Wade: I'm in! Computer: Password required. Wade: Huh? Oh, great. Er, Nakasumi? Computer: Access denied. ---- Ron: Flying kick now! Robot: Konnichiwa. Ron: And now I'm upside down. Drakken: Ooh, the buffoon! Ron: Rufus! Rufus: Oh! Drakken: What?! Drakken: You should've stuck to baby-sitting! What made you think an ordinary teenager could possibly defeat me? ---- Wade: Er, Z-Boy? Computer: Access denied. Wade: I do not have time for this. Robot: Konnichiwa. Wade: [Gasps] Konnichiwa! Wade: Score! Kim: Wade. Drakken+'Ron': What? Drakken: No! Ron: Busted. Drakken: Indeed. Drakken+'Ron': Aaaaargh! Ron: Eurgh! Drakken: Aaargh! Ron: Oh! Aaargh! Shego: Bye-bye, Kimmy! Ha! Drakken: Aaargh! Ron: Faster, faster! Drakken: You think you're all that, but you're not! Ron: Kim, Drakken's in jail, Christmas was saved. What's the big? Kim: OK, first of all, he was not trying to steal Christmas. And I gotta tell you, Drakken was easy compared to this. Ron: Reality check, Kim. If you can defeat an international superfreak, you can handle Josh Mankey. Wade: Kim, he just left third period and he's headed your way. Kim: What? Wade: Subject, Mankey. I triangulated his position on the GPS satellite. He's passing the gym. Kim: [Gasps] Ron: OK, I think you've crossed a line here. Kim: I can't do it. Wade: Target is on the move. Closing in. Four, three, two... He's on top of you! Kim: Maybe I just give up. Ron: I repeat, you can handle this! Kim: [Gasps] Josh: Hey. Kim: Hey. Um, oh, um, I'm sorry about the banner, you know, the one I tore down? Josh: It was weak anyway. Kim: Oh, great! I mean, too bad. New one's better? Josh: Much. Don't tear it down. Kim: Definitely not. Er, guess I'll see it at the dance, huh? Maybe I'll see you there. Josh: At the dance? Kim: Sure. Maybe you'll be there? Maybe with me? Josh: Are you, what, asking me to the dance? Kim: I know, I sound so random, but yes, yes, I am. Josh: Cool. Kim: Very. Josh: So, I'll come by around seven. Ron: I need a ride, too! Ron: You could swing by around 7:15! Actually, you know, my mom's gonna be hanging my pants, so maybe, like, 7:30? ---- [Pop music.] [Communicator beeps.] Ron: Help! Somebody let me out! Come on, I'm a bon-diggidy dancer! Category:Transcripts